Adventure of Royalty
by followthelight
Summary: An evil power has been awakened in the world. Now, Sakura, a princess, and several other people of royal blood from different kingdoms gather to combine their powers and save the world. R&R people!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! I just felt a real urge to write a Card Captor Sakura fanfic. And I usually try to stick to the plot and the characters' personalities, but I just don't think I'll be able to help it in this fic. Cuz ccs is sooo awesome, I think it would be better in a more of a kingdom fic. So that's how I'm going to write this one! And if u no Gakuen Alice or Familiar of Zero, I have started one fic for each, so read if u want!

* * *

"Hello? Princess?" a knock was heard on the door. "Princess, it's time for breakfast now." Still no answer. "Princess! I'm coming in then!"

A maid unlocked the door and stepped into the vacant room. She scanned the room for the princess. No princess. She stepped in and looked around, when she spotted the window. The window was open. The maid gasped and ran to tell the rest of the royal family.

"E-excuse me!" the maid said while she stood in front of the door of the royal family's dining room.

"Yes. You may come in," an elegant voice said from inside.

The maid opened the door and slowly stepped in, "I-I'm sorry."

"Ah, you're Princess Sakura's new maid, Chiharu was it? Do you need something?" asked King Fujitaka.

"Y-yes! I'm s-sorry but the princess is not in her room!" Chiharu stated, expecting the worst to come for she had not been supervising the princess.

"Ah, not again. She always goes running off..." Prince Touya stated.

"U-um excuse me?" Chiharu was now completely confused, weren't they worried for the princess's safety?

"Oh, I'm sorry, we forgot, you're new here, aren't you?" Queen Nadeshiko said, "Well, you see, the princess has a sort of stubborn side. She keeps complaining about wanting to be outside the Palace. Then, one day, she wasn't in her room, so we sent guards looking for her. They eventually found her, and she apologized, saying she just wanted to be outside for once. None the less, that behavior has been repeating itself for a while now…"

"Oh…" Chiharu just plainly said.

The prince then stood up, "well, we'd better start sending guards after her."

Meanwhile, in a young girl's house, Sakura was waiting outside.

She knocked on the door. "Hello! Tomoyo, are you there?!"

"Sakura? Is that you?" a voice from behind the door asked.

The door opened revealing a beautiful girl with lavender eyes and long, beautiful hair.

"Tomoyo, you're as beautiful as ever." Sakura said while looking at the beautiful girl.

"You should be talking, you're more beautiful than me and also a princess!" Tomoyo said.

"Oh stop flattering Your Highness," Sakura said teasingly.

"Oh, but of course, whatever Princess Sakura commands," Tomoyo replied, also in a teasing voice.

The two girls giggled at each other's silliness, and Tomoyo let Sakura in before anybody saw her.

"I can't believe you ran away again," Tomoyo sighed.

"Hey, it's not really running away if I'm going back soon," Sakura plainly stated. "I just can't help but be amused at how those royal guards of mine frantically look around the kingdom searching for me."

Tomoyo sighed. "Sakura, I know you always come out here for some fresh air and to see me, but making fun of the royal guards that are so worried for your safety… maybe you could try going back to the way it was before I met you… you could get into serious trouble one day."

"Ha! Like I can go back to the way my boring life was before I met you!" Sakura said with a laugh. "You're my best friend, remember? And don't worry about me, I'm strong, right!"

"S-Sakura… you're so kind-hearted! Thinking of me, a peasant, like that!" shouted Tomoyo as she threw herself onto Sakura.

They both started reminiscing about when they first met.

_-------------------------------- flashback ---------------------------_

_Sakura was sneaking out of her room for the first time. "Whew, I hope I don't get caught!"_

_She started walking down the market place with sparkles in her beautiful emerald eyes, as she saw all the beautiful items on sale._

"_These might not be top quality, like in the palace, but they are much more beautiful in my opinion," Sakura whispered to herself._

_She walked further until she got to the clothing part of the market, there she saw a lavender haired girl selling finely-made pieces of cloth._

"_Thank you so much. Thank you. Please come again. Oh, you came back, nice to see again. My pleasure. Hope to see you soon. How are you today, I hope you feel better now. Hello…" the girl was saying as she sold her clothes quickly._

_Sakura then heard some girls talking about her._

"_Oh, she's so pretty and she makes the finest clothes, even fit for royalty!" one girl was saying._

"_Oh, speaking of royalty, I heard she even sells her clothes to the palace. And also people are saying that the royalty are very pleased with her work of fine sewing!" another girl squealed._

"_Maybe she's even going to get to work in the palace! That would be so exciting, then again if it's Tomoyo-san, it might really happen!" another girl exclaimed._

'_Wow, she must have really top quality!' Sakura thought. Then, Sakura saw a tag on one of the clothes. 'Oh my gosh! She really does sell those clothes to us! And they're my favorite kind, too!'_

_Sakura walked closer to scan through the clothes._

_Tomoyo turned her head to see a cloaked girl with shining emerald eyes. 'What a beautiful girl! Maybe I can use her…'_

"_Hello miss, is this your first time here?" a sweet voice asked Sakura._

_Sakura turned around to see the shopkeeper! 'Oh no! I was trying not to get noticed, too! Oh well, maybe she won't recognize me…'_

"_Um, y-yes it is my first time here." Sakura replied._

_Tomoyo smiled. 'Yes! I knew it! She's perfect for modeling in my newest clothes!'_

"_Um, could you follow me!?" Tomoyo said rather hastily, asking another shopkeeper if she could leave for the day, and forcing Sakura to follow her all the way back to her house._

_---------------------------------- flashback end ------------------------------------------_

"So, are you ready to dress up for me?" asked Tomoyo.

"Uh, well actually, I was wondering if you could customize an outfit for me. I need some clothes if I want to actually check this place out for once, or else I'll have royal guards right behind me every step of the way!" Sakura requested.

"Oh sure, don't worry. But you are prettier than an average girl might be, so you might attract a lot of attention… Oh, I know!" Tomoyo exclaimed, a smile appearing onto her face.

A few minutes later, Sakura tried on her new clothes.

"Uh, Tomoyo, don't these look like boy's clothes?" asked Sakura.

"But of course, that way most people will think of you as a boy, and the royal guards probably won't be suspicious of you." Tomoyo replied.

"Uh yeah, I guess that's true. By the way, what time is it?" asked Sakura.

"Hmm? Oh, it's 10:30," replied Tomoyo.

"WHAT?! Oh no, I have to go, or else I'll miss breakfast!" Sakura screamed as she rushed out the door.

'That Sakura is so funny. But... when will they tell her…' Tomoyo thought as she sighed.

Sakura sneaked back into the palace as stealthily as she could, luckily no one found her out until she got to her room.

"P-Princess Sakura!" Chiharu exclaimed.

"WHA! Oh, hi, are you new?" Sakura asked after being surprised.

"U-uh yes! My name is Chiharu! Pleased to meet you, Princess Sakura!" Chiharu introduced, then bowed.

"Hi, my name is Kinomoto Sakura, you can just call me Sakura-chan if you want to." Sakura said.

"A-ah, sure S-Sakura-ch-chan," Chiharu stuttered.

"No problem Chiharu-chan. Nice to meet y-" Sakura was saying.

"SAKURA!!!"

Sakura flinched as she turned around to see a fuming Touya.

* * *

this may be a bit short to some people so im really sorry! ill try to make my chaps longer if i can...

anyway... Haha I wonder what's going to happen to Sakura.

I'm just making this up as I go.

Anyway, this is my first ccs fic, so please be really critical.

Also again, if you know Familiar of Zero(aka Zero no Tsukaima) or Gakuen Alice, plz read my other two stories and review.

Anyway R&R! PLZ!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people! I'm back, yeah… I'm like really bored right now so I guess I should start this story!

By the way, I'm going to add the last part of the previous chapter to help me remember what was last, but if it gets annoying to most of you guys out there, you can review and say so, if most of you find it annoying, I'll stop.

OKAY! LET'S START!

_--previous chapter--_

"_P-Princess Sakura!" Chiharu exclaimed._

"_WHA! Oh, hi, are you new?" Sakura asked after being surprised._

"_U-uh yes! My name is Chiharu! Pleased to meet you, Princess Sakura!" Chiharu introduced, then bowed._

"_Hi, my name is Kinomoto Sakura, you can just call me Sakura-chan if you want to." Sakura said._

"_A-ah, sure S-Sakura-ch-chan," Chiharu stuttered._

"_No problem Chiharu-chan. Nice to meet y-" Sakura was saying._

"_SAKURA!!" _

_Sakura flinched as she turned around to see a fuming Touya._

_--previous chapter end--_

"SAKURA!" Touya yelled again as he stomped towards Sakura.

"A-ah, hi Touya. I was just on my way to eat breakfast, hehe." Sakura said.

"Sakura, you know how many number of times you've sneaked out and… WE HAD TO SEND GUARDS AFTER YOU!?" Touya tried to restrain himself, but ended up yelling again.

"U-uh, I think about t-thirty-s-seven," Sakura said nervously.

"Sakura…" Touya was gradually calming himself down.

"Princess Sakura, Queen Nadeshiko said that you should eat your breakfast before it gets cold," said a maid who had just came rushing to them.

'Yes! Thank you, Mother!' Sakura thought. "Well, I guess I should better go, see you later, Touya! Come on, Chiharu, you haven't eaten yet either, right?"

"No, I haven't eaten yet…" Chiharu stated, thinking about how hungry she was.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? You can eat with me, I know a great place! The royal dining room is too proper…" Sakura said as she pulled Chiharu with her and ran towards the kitchen.

"Um, can I have two breakfasts to go?" Sakura asked somebody in the kitchen.

"To go? Um , sure... Princess Sakura," he said.

"Thank you," Sakura said in return while taking the two bags, grabbing Chiharu, and running towards the balcony connected her room.

They ate together and got to know each other better. Chiharu also got more comfortable around the palace after learning more about the royal family and such.

'I'm so bored, maybe I should just go over to Tomoyo's house…' Sakura was thinking.

"Sakura-chan!" Chiharu said while running towards Sakura.

"What is it, Chiharu?" asked Sakura.

"Your parents want to see you," Chiharu said.

"Huh? Why?" asked Sakura.

"Um, I don't really know…" said Chiharu.

"Okay, I should go then. Oh yeah, I think some of the other nmaids need your help with cleaning the curtains," Sakura said while pointing at some maids who were on top of a ladder, ripping curtains on accident.

"Oh yeah, anyway good luck, Sakura-chan," she said as she went off to help the maids.

Sakura headed towards the living room. When she got there she opened the double doors and stepped inside.

"So, you finally came, huh," Touya said as soon as Sakura walked in.

"Quiet, Prince Touya," King Fujitaka said.

"Children, we have something to say," Queen Nadeshiko began. "You do know about your magical powers that all people of royal blood gets, yes?"

"Of course, Mother, I have one, the power to control water," said Sakura.

"What about you, Touya," Nadeshiko asked.

"I have three powers, I can control wind, fly, and teleport," stated Touya.

"Well, Touya, Sakura, you children will have to leave the palace soon…" the king said.

"What?! Why?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah! Why do we have to leave?!" asked Touya.

"Calm down and we'll explain," the queen said. "The young children of royalty are to go on two journeys, and by that I mean every young child of royal blood from every kingdom. They have been divided, and Touya and Sakura, you were separated. Touya, you're going on the short journey and coming back soon, while you, Sakura, is going on the long journey and you're not coming back until this all ends-"

"Until what all ends, Mother?" Sakura asked.

"I'll explain that," the king said. "A wizard, apparently believed to have been born from royalty because he has magical powers, has awakened and partnered up with an evil spirit… We're not sure who he really is, since we can't find anyone from the royalty history books that match his description. So, we're sending the children of royal blood on two journeys, one is a short, quick journey and the children go back to their kingdoms in less than six months, while the other one is long journey and the children on that journey don't come back until this threat is over."

"Wait, then why don't Sakura and I get to go on the same journey?" asked Touya.

"Well, that's because the short journey is for those children with at least three powers, they go on a short journey to try to show the wizard that we royals have a lot of power and protect people along the way, then they come back to protect their own kingdoms. The longer journey is for the kids with two or less powers and they have to travel around the places where the kingdoms' guards can't reach fast enough to protect the people and the areas where the kingdoms don't rule over, they keep traveling, inspecting, and protecting these areas until the threat is over, then they can finally return home," the king said, "Also, Sakura, your friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, will go on your journey with you."

"Really?! Yay! But… why?" Sakura asked.

"That's because she has experience in medical procedures, knows which herbs are for what, can make fine clothing out of nearly anything, and knows what kind of food is safe for you, and what kind is dangerous to you. We have already talked to her, and she has agreed. Touya, you'll have someone like that on your journey, too, but they're going to be from a different kingdom." Nadeshiko said.

"All right, that should be enough information, any more questions?" asked the king.

"I have one. When are we leaving?" Sakura asked.

"… T-tomorrow," the queen said shakily.

"WHAT!!" shouted both Sakura and Touya in unison.

Ok I'm done with this chapter!

I know this is really short and I was gonna make it longer but I decided to end it here for now.

R&R and wait for the next chappie okay peoplez?!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people! So sorry it took so long to update!

I changed the number of powers needed for each journey, and Sakura and Touya's powers cuz I thought Sakura should at least have one power in the beginning, so you might want to read chapter two again...

Anyways, I'll get started!

_

* * *

_

--previous chapter--

"_All right, that should be enough information, any more questions?" asked the king._

"_I have one. When are we leaving?" Sakura asked._

"… _T-tomorrow," the queen said shakily._

"_WHAT!!" shouted both Sakura and Touya in unison._

_--previous chapter end--_

"Well, if we're leaving tomorrow, what time are we going to leave?" asked Sakura.

"You will be leaving at 5:00 in the evening. You two and the other children shall meet at the border between our kingdom and the Li's, you two will be accompanied by Kaho Mizuki-san to the border and she shall see you two off safely," said Fujitaka.

"Kaho-san? Yay, she's so nice! But… what about Tomoyo?" asked Sakura.

"S-she will be coming to the castle before you t-two l-leave…" replied Nadeshiko on the verge of tears.

"Mother," Touya whispered, so softly that no one heard him.

"Okay, children, go to your rooms and start packing," commanded King Fujitaka.

"Yes, sir"

"Okay"

With that, Touya and Sakura both left the room.

"Hey, Touya-nii, have you ever seen the other royal children before?" asked Sakura.

"I've seen the children of the Hiiragizawa Kingdom, but that's it," replied Touya.

"Oh, well I haven't seen any before, besides from us, that is," said Sakura.

"Well, we'll both see them all soon enough…" said Touya as he parted from Sakura while going down a different hallway.

'I wonder what the other children are like? I hope I can become good friends with them. And, even if I can't become good friends with the other people, I still have Tomoyo!' thought Sakura as she entered her room. Sakura just started packing when her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" asked Sakura into the phone.

_"Hello? Sakura, is that you? Remember me?"_

Sakura gasped as she realized who it was.

_THE NEXT DAY_

"Tomoyo-chan! Over here, hurry!" yelled Sakura while she was in the carriage, about to leave, but still waiting for Tomoyo.

Tomoyo giggled at the sight of Sakura, waving her hand frantically inside the carriage waiting for her.

"All right, I'm coming!" yelled Tomoyo as she walked faster.

Tomoyo stepped into the carriage and the five people, Touya, Sakura, Tomoyo, Kaho, and the carriage person (the person who drives the carriage), headed off towards the Kinomoto and the Li Kingdom's border.

"Um, Kaho-san, do you think we'll be okay out there? I mean, we don't even know what we're facing yet," said Tomoyo. "Do you have any idea of what we're going to fight?"

"Yes, we got a notice from the Souma Kingdom that said the wizard is sending animals and demons to do his dirty work. But these creatures should be noticeable since they all have a red tear-shaped jewel somewhere on their body," Kaho replied.

"A red tear-shaped jewel? Why would they have that?" asked Sakura.

"Who knows, maybe it's there so they can know which animals are their comrades…" suggested Touya.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Kaho.

It suddenly became silent as the four thought about their enemies.

"Tomoyo, have you ever seen any royal children other than me and Touya-nii?" asked Sakura, suddenly breaking the silence and changing the subject.

"Hmmmm… well, I've seen one of the Souma children, a daughter of the Li Kingdom, and two sons of the Teru Kingdom," replied Tomoyo with a smile.

Sakura and Touya had their mouths hanging open and Kaho was grinning slightly.

"T-T-Tomoyo, how did you meet all those people?" asked Sakura.

Tomoyo giggled, "That's a secret."

"No, but we're serious!" Touya said. "How _did _you meet all of them, Daidouji-san?"

"Like I said, it's a secret," said Tomoyo.

"But-" Sakura was starting.

"Nevermind that, but let's focus on the other children, shall we?" Kaho interrupted.

"Fine," Sakura said as she glanced curiously at Tomoyo.

"Ok, then, you all know how many kingdoms there are, right?" Kaho asked.

"Yeah, There's eight, aren't there?" replied Touya.

"Yes, but two kingdoms only have a baby and a toddler, so they won't be able to send anyone out. So, there should only be children from six kingdoms," said Kaho. "There should be about 20 children who gather in all."

Kaho started to dig into her purse. She pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Sakura, Touya, and Tomoyo.

"That's a list of the children who are coming with their ages and their current number of powers beside their names," Kaho stated.

Sakura looked through the list and was shocked from two of the ages.

"K-Kaho-san, there's a 6-year old and a 7-year old on this list. Wouldn't it be too dangerous for them?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, it might be, but I heard that they wanted to come," replied Kaho.

"They _wanted _to come? Don't they know how dangerous it is?" asked Touya.

"Maybe they wanted to be with their siblings," said Tomoyo.

"Oh well, it doesn't really matter, they've already decided," sighed Sakura.

"Yes, that's right. You should keep that list so you know who's going to be in your journey," stated Kaho.

"Oh yeah, is this the guy who's going to help like Tomoyo on your journey, Touya-nii?" asked Sakura, pointing to a name that read Shiba and was underlined.

"Yeah, probably, 'cause Daidouji-san's name is underlined, too," replied Touya.

"Let me see," Kaho said as she looked at the paper. "Yes, Shiba-sama is going to help Touya-sama on his journey."

"Oh, when are we getting there? I'm getting thirsty," said Sakura.

"We should be there soon, maybe in about 30 minutes," said Kaho.

"Man, I'm thirsty," Sakura complained.

"Stop complaining, monster. Just forget about it and think about something else," said Touya.

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura said as she stepped on Touya's foot.

"Ow!" exclaimed Touya.

"Hmph," Sakura pouted.

"Well, it is quite entertaining to watch you two, but how about we play a game?" asked Tomoyo.

"What game?" asked Sakura.

"Well, it goes like this: I would say a word and you would say another word starting from the last letter of my word. You can't repeat a word and you can add a topic to stick to," Tomoyo informed.

"Alright, sounds like fun. Let's make the topic animals," Sakura said as they started playing.

In the end, Kaho had won with her extensive knowledge, with Tomoyo coming in second place, then Touya, and Sakura being in last place.

"Oh, well that was fun," Kaho said.

"Maybe for you, but that was harder than I thought it would be," Sakura said.

"Well, what do we do now," Touya asked, bored after looking out the window when he lost.

"Sakura, why don't we see who's going to be in our journey?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Yeah sure, better than nothing," Sakura said as she took out the piece of paper again.

"Let's see, well, obviously there's you and me. Then there's..." Sakura said.

* * *

Well, I'm going to leave it at that.

I know it's a little short, but o well... because I've finally gotten who the characters that I'm going to put in are, but I still have to make sure on which journey I'm going to put them on.

Hope you guys liked it! R&R!!


End file.
